The Vulcan Realization
by SweetTale4u
Summary: **On Hiatus** Penny has a secret. Sheldon makes a discovery that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**_**_I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR TBBT, THIS IS JUST FOR FUN, HOPE YOU ENJOY**_**

**ppov**

"_Really, Phoebe? Is that the best gig you can get me_?" Penny whined into her phone. I mean it has been months since the hemorrhoid commercial came on and weeks since it was run again on air but she knew this would not work.

"_Darlin' this is the best I can do for now, you know how big this thing is every year and it will get you some well-deserved exposure"_ Penny's agent Phoebe answered in her thick New York accent. "_I will email you the address to go for a wardrobe fitting and I will also send you some information the convention director wants you to read and become familiar with, like a script". _

"Okay thanks, I will let you know when I receive it, I gotta get back my lunch break is almost over" Penny answered trying to stay chipper.

"_Listen Penny, I like you. I had a client like you, a wonderful boy named Joey a few years ago. He was also trying for a while, but when he finally got his break it was a big one. I feel that is coming for you okay sweetie, don't give up on me okay?"_ Phoebe softly tried to ease her nervous client.

"Thanks Phoebe" Penny hung up and ran back in just as her manager was peeking his head out looking for the pretty blond waitress. "Come on your regular table just came in, the one with Spock and the rest of the crew of the Nerderprise" Penny smiled, knowing full well her favorite whack-a-doodle was here to order his bacon barbeque cheeseburger, with crazy and insane on the side. She smiled at her inner joke.

**SPOV**

Why must he wait so long to get service, Penny should know that this is the time he has scheduled for dinner. Here she comes, she seems a bit unnerved but she is smiling when she sees me. She has a habit of doing this. Sarcasm, maybe Sheldon was never sure. He did not mind it though. She was one of the few people he tolerated. She challenged him even without knowing anything about Physics or of importance, she had a way of bringing him down a notch "keeping his human side happy" she told him once. At the time Sheldon just smirked at the saying.

"Penny why have you taken so long to come to our table, you know we will be planning our visit to the convention and require sustenance before we proceed and now we are delayed because of your dalliance, I am sure with some waiter in the break room." She was scowling at him now; he didn't say anything out of the sort this was how he normally talked to her, why was she scowling?

Howard and Raj squirmed in their chairs; Leonard was too busy checking his cell phone to notice what was going on. Penny then turned to him pointed her finger and let him have it

"_**Listen Sheldon, as much as I like this banter that we have nay this tango that you continually insist on dancing, I am not at your beck and call, so cool your jet packs mister!"**_

Sheldon noticed the small gleam of perspiration on her brow and the flush in her cheeks when she argued with him, he had to admit that he enjoyed watching these biological reactions on someone as aesthetically pleasing as Penny was.

He waved his hand at her mini outburst to minimize its importance to him, this just made her huff, Sheldon could almost see her stomping her foot like a spoiled child being ignored.

"Please bring me my regular order Penny and make sure everyone wears gloves…be vigilante"

"Is that all Lieutenant Commander Spock?" she asked, the words rolling dulcetly off her tongue. He felt something on his neck; the hairs had risen at the sound of her voice calling him this. "Penny how is it that you know Spock's rank?" he asks while still rubbing his neck, the tingling sensation is still there as he is looking right at her, her green eyes wide in surprise at his question.

"I am sure you told me, no worries, got your orders, will be back in a…" "Penny, you _**must**_ answer my question" he continued to grill her with his question, he would not drop it, he needed to know how she knew this. This was Penny, the waitress, the girl across the hall, the community college dropout; she _**could not possibly**_ know anything about his idol.

"_**Kroykah!"**_ but as soon as the word was out of her mouth; she covered it with her hand looking stunned at the sound of her own voice. With this she turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sheldon felt that sensation again however it wasn't only at his neck, it was a tingling sensation all over. He looked over to see if anyone at the table had heard her, as always they were discussing the pros and cons of rabbits as a mode of transportation. He sighed, troglodytes!

Sheldon touched his neck again and looked around, the strange sensation returned as he remembered her words… Penny spoke _Vulcan_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Kolinahr**

_**PPOV**_

Shit, shit, shit! What had she done? She took a moment and breathed deeply, she tried to rid herself of the emotions she was feeling. She spoke to him in Vulcan. How could she be so stupid she thought? She had been so careful all these years. She could not let them know, especially Sheldon, of her love of all things Star Trek. She was a real geek girl at heart and had been since she was a little girl and her dad took her to see Star Wars and Superman at the movies. She read comics and hid them in a safe deposit box.

This was her little secret. She also became a big fan of Star Trek, the idea that a future like that could exist, even in a TV show gave her hope for humanity. She knew it would sound corny to some that is why she had to make sure she would not tell anyone. She would buy comic books under the guise they were for her nephew so as to not raise suspicion with Stuart at the comic book store. She did not know what she would do if any of them found out. She would get lost in the panels of these comic books, wishing she was Lois Lane or Wonder Woman. She would dig out her favorite Superman t-shirt from her closet and wear it on new comic book night as the sounds of Next Generation filled her room. The t-shirt was given to her by her daddy many moons ago and to this date is her favorite shirt. That and a t-shirt she found one Saturday while doing the wash. It was a faded blue shirt with the Vulcan hand symbol and the words that so many have come to know and love: "_live long and prosper"._ She wore that t-shirt on special occasions. She did not know who it belonged to at the time, but as time passed she was sure the shirt had been Sheldon's. She just didn't know why she hadn't given it back. How would she explain why she had kept it that long? And why it was worn and smelled of vanilla shampoo and coconut body wash? It was her little secret.

She is sure that she got the part in the convention because of skills she picked up from her love of comic books and Star Trek. She told her agent Phoebe in passing that she spoke Vulcan and Klingon; she tried to make it as though she had made a joke but Phoebe quickly pulled some papers from her desk and made some calls. Soon after she found herself being sent to an audition for a part as a Vulcan Science officer for the next Star Trek movie, it was a big break however she would have to participate in a contest at this year's Comic Con and be chosen by a fan as the best Vulcan. This publicity stunt would get attention for the movie and also introduce the actress that would be taking her position on the Starship Enterprise alongside Spock as a junior science officer. Her body was tingling just thinking of what that could mean for her. She would be cemented as part of the thing she loved so much. That night she slept in her black t-shirt. She was going to get that part if it's the last thing she did.

Putting those thoughts aside, she knew Sheldon caught on to her. He was a genius and Spock was his favorite character, there is no way he didn't hear her tell him "_enough"_ in Vulcan. How was she going to explain this? She put his cheeseburger together and took it to his table without even a look at him. She saw he was craning his neck to try and make eye contact with her. She would not let him, as quickly as she laid out the food; she returned to her other tables. She even had another waitress take them their check as she did not want to run the risk of Sheldon questioning her. She knew he would not let it go; at least she could wait until she was on her own turf to deal with his questions. She needed to make up a plausible excuse.

Why did she care so much if he did know? It was her right to like what she wanted…wasn't it? I mean this is Sheldon. She was giving this too much importance she adapted the Vulcan practice of Kolinahr, she knew that she might never achieve it completely as she was a human, but the idea soothed her at times when she felt overwhelmed. She closed her eyes and waited for the feelings to subside. She opened her eyes to see the boys leaving, but she noticed that Sheldon had stopped and was looking at her. How long had he been looking, had he seen her? Oh shit, she was all over the place today…damn it. She swore she saw a smirk on his face as his cheeks flushed when he saw her eyes open and look at him.

_**SPOV**_

He saw her…she was doing it…he could not believe his eyes. His deductive reasoning was superb and he knew what he saw. Kolinahr! She was doing it to calm her nerves at being discovered to speak Vulcan. But why would she care that I heard her? It is an honor to speak the language of Vulcan. Logic was something that Sheldon held close to him, it helped him with his theories and was a determining factor in many of the decisions that he made. She should be proud, but why were her cheeks flushed when she saw me watching her. I found it oddly pleasing to see her do this. Her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling with the deep breaths she took to calm herself down. Watching someone do this was a very intimate moment and Sheldon felt a pang of shame at having been seen watching her. He could only smile shyly as he adjusted his messenger bag and followed Leonard, Howard and Raj out to the car. He would talk to her, but not tonight, he had his own ritual to partake in to calm his ever growing nerves at the discoveries made this evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Competition Proposition**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS JUST HAVING FUN* **

LPOV

"Come on Sheldon, you have to do it" he said.

"Dude, don't be that way, you know you are the only one that knows enough about this for us to stand a chance" Raj whined taking a sip of his beer.

"You know what this can mean for us Sheldon, Star Trek honeys all over us, Comic-Con is like a wonderland for us."

"This holds no challenge for me and you know this, would you make Einstein compete in a science contest?" Sheldon answered waving us off as he sat at his laptop.

Leonard knew he had to pull out the big guns, he found he had to do this last time when he wanted Sheldon to join their physics bowl team. Thinking back now that might have been a bit ill-advised of him to have done, but in this case, he knew Sheldon was the only one that could help them.

"Do we have to quote Spock's dying words again Sheldon?"

Leonard saw Sheldon's head shoot up and he knew, he knew he had touched the Vulcan at his core.

"Okay Leonard, you got me. Tell me about this competition you are so keen for me to participate in"

Leonard and the guys gathered around Sheldon and Leonard begun "Well the studio that is filming the sequel to the last Star Trek film is sponsoring a contest to help choose the actress or actor to play the new junior science officer, but get this, the new junior science officer will be"

"But get this, someone I know told me on the down low…" Howard started "Who do you know on the down low?" Raj asked "I know people…" "Who? Eddie Crispo again?" Raj asked a smile creeping on his face. Leonard couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes! Dammit Raj. Eddie Crispo told me that the junior science officer would be a either a Vulcan that was saved from the planet just before it was destroyed by the Romulans or a Klingon and that the studio will hold a competition at Comic Con to test the knowledge of these actresses against fans like us. Since we know it will be about we have an advantage." As Howard said this he looked over at Sheldon.

"I do not see why I of all people would want to participate in this, what is the benefit to me?" Sheldon asked his faced held in a mask of derision. Leonard knew they were losing his interest.

"Sheldon, the winner and three of his friends get walk on roles in the movie and also a bevy of other prizes, including a sit down dinner with Zach Quinto and Leonard Nimoy and tickets to the premiere and after party. The winner will also serve as a consultant on the film. How does that sound?" Leonard's voice was breaking a bit at he saw Sheldon's face change a bit.

"We would be Gods among the mortals at Comic Con" Howard added.

"Also we have the chance to meet the dreamy Zach Quinto" Raj added a bit too enthusiastically.

"Consultant, hmmmm. That does sound appealing; I cannot tell you how many mistakes I find on these movies. Plus a chance to meet Spock is certainly a selling point. Okay I will do it."

"Yeah!" the three guys jumped and cheered in unison. Leonard knew that if chosen there was no one that knew more about Star Trek than Sheldon.

SPOV

This was an interesting turn of events. A competition in which he could best the rest, not that he needed to he knew his intellect far exceeded most of the population. He knew some poor actor or actress would have no chance against him.

"Leonard, have you already entered my name for this competition?"

"Y-y-yeah I figured you would want to do it" Leonard answered nervously as he pulled all the Star Trek DVDs that they would watch tonight to brush up on all things Trek.

"I accept your excuse for being so bold, let's begin"

Sheldon was excited however he still had something bugging him. There was a disruption in the force. He knew what he had heard and seen at the Cheesecake Factory earlier today, but he knew that Penny, while she did not possess the intellectual prowess that he did, did possess a cunning mind. She was street smart and he was sure she would not admit to anything that he had seen.

There was something else that was bothering him as well, why did he care? He didn't really care for anything much except for his Meemaw and his comic books. But he found himself oddly drawn to his boozy neighbor across the hall. She had taken care of him countless times, taken him to Disney. Funny she didn't get mad when he threw up on her shoe. Even his mother had gotten mad.

But she is presumptuous, rude and she continually makes it a point to call him Shelly or Moonpie when he has told her countless times not to do it. She ate the last dumpling, the prized piece, without care. She also sang to him when he was sick. She was the only person Sheldon could really count on. Why wouldn't she share this with him? Was she ashamed? I know that Leonard made her feel stupid more than once, insulting her belief in psychics and suggesting she return to school. While Sheldon did not agree with all that hokum of horoscopes and psychics, he knew Leonard was wrong in not accepting her for what she was and trying to change her. He would never try to change Penny. He enjoyed his banter with her. The 'tango' that she eluded to earlier that they danced. It was a very provocative way to describe their interactions, the Tango is a very sensual dance, or so he had read. She must have misspoken. Their arguments and fights were becoming a regular thing, but even with that she bought a chair for him to have a spot in her apartment…and she made him spaghetti with little cut up hot dogs. She was his friend. He had never had a friend like her before. He doubted he ever would again, that is why what happened today bothered him. There has to be a logical explanation.

He was happy that Penny never tried to change him. On the contrary, when she made him buy that black suit, he knew he looked good in it; he just did not want to accept it to her. But he could tell by the flush in her cheeks and the way her pupils dilated that she also thought he looked handsome. The way she held her hands to her heart as she watched him made him say the stupidest thing he could think of '_I look like a clown'_.

Penny was a conundrum that he was just starting to realize he needed to solve. He looked to his whiteboard and began to think...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Transformation Permeation **_***I don't own the characters, just having fun***_

*****_**Just a little shout-out to one of my readers. Her kind words make writing these worthwhile***_

PPOV

"Is there a Penny here?"

"Yes I'm Penny; I am here to see Jislane in wardrobe for a fitting"

"Yes Penny, go down the hall to your right. She will get you all set up, wow you are definitely a different look than we are used to getting here"

"Uh-mm thanks?" Penny answered a bit unsure if that was a good thing. She needed this gig; she was tired of smelling like cheesecake and getting hit on by frat guys. She found herself only really going to work to make sure she didn't screw up Sheldon's schedule. She knew he would blow a gasket if she wasn't there.

It was a good thing she was working the swing shift, that way she didn't have to get those nine knocks on her door. What would she tell him? And really why did she care? It was Sheldon. Sheldon who knocked on her door way too early, who didn't let her sit on his spot. Sheldon who helped her out of her tub when she dislocated her shoulder and who drove her to the hospital. She still can't believe he did that! He was her hero that night. Sheldon who ate with her, who gave her money for rent, and who helped her make Penny blossoms. He hugged her. He doesn't hug anyone. Penny shook her head a bit. What was she thinking? Why could she not stop thinking about him? Why did she call him Lieutenant Commander Spock? Why did she say it the way she did? Her cheeks blush a bit when she thinks the way it rolled off her tongue and the look on his face when he heard it. She liked to get under his skin, that's why she ate the last dumpling. That is why she sits in his spot and that's why she calls him Moonpie. She never had this kind of chemistry with anyone else. Not with Kurt and definitely not with Leonard. There was something exciting and mysterious about Sheldon's beautiful mind and she wanted desperately to find out what was going on in there. Even Spock had his weakness. Penny decided right then and there that she would figure out the deal with Sheldon and solve that riddle. It was only logical. She smiled to herself.

"Hi are you Penny?" Jislane reached out her hand. Penny took it noticing how soft it was, she was such a pretty girl Penny thought.

"Nice to meet you Jislane, I am here to let you work your magic" Penny said enthusiastically.

"You are nothing like what I have seen here today for this audition Penny, you are stunning. I will have to do a lot of work on makeup and wardrobe." Jislane told her as she quickly began measuring Penny. In a heartbeat she was done and running through her inventory picking out just the right pieces she would need to transform Penny.

"Did they tell you what part you would be auditioning for?"

"Well I read for both the Vulcan officer and the Klingon one. But they did not tell me what they would have me doing here."

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, could you catch me up?" Penny used phrase she heard Leonard use more than once.

"You are going to have to _compete_, darling, for the part"

"Compete? What do you mean?" Penny was lost.

Jislane walked over to her desk and pulled a flyer with the studios' letter head, it detailed the entire contest, and how a she would have to compete against a fan in various contests with the winner getting the part and the fan getting a crap load of other prizes. Penny was confused.

"_Balls!"_ Penny exclaimed under her breath.

"I don't have a chance do I?" Penny asked, her eyes glistening already with a bit of tears.

"Oh honey you will be fine. We will play up the sexy factor and those fan boys won't know what hit them! They will be lucky if they can answer one question, let alone beat you."

"Maybe you are right, it's not like I have anything else going for me." Penny sighed

Jislane patted her on the back and said "Let's get started"

Five hours later Penny walked in front of the mirror and could not even recognize herself, her hair was black and short, her eye brows colored in dark and since her skin was tan from the sun she was sneaking away to get on the roof at 2311 Los Robles, she looked Vulcan. The outfit was a basically just a longer version of a Starfleet uniform shirt, her long legs fit in to some fierce 4 inch boots Jislane had gotten from a different department all together. She looked good. She could do this. She smiled as she immediately wondered what "her" Spock would think if her saw her like this?

"I don't think I would be the one needing to practice the Kolinahr" she giggled as she took another look in the mirror.

"Honey you are going to knock them dead!" Jislane exclaimed, definitely happy with her work.

"They will be taking some photographs of you to post online. That way the voting can start early"

Penny hugged Jislane and thanked her again for all the hard work she had done to make her disappear. Penny handed Jislane her cell phone and asked her to take her picture, she happily obliged. Penny would have a little memory of her like this even if she didn't get the part.

The rest of the day was a fan girl's dream. She met with the writers of the movie, the director and producer and was able to read again from her script. She was the only female auditioning for the part. She was the only Vulcan as they all chose to audition as Klingon. Even the actor that played Wharf on Next Generation was there and Penny was able to meet him and take pictures. She even got him to sign an autograph, before he could even ask she said "Make it out to Sheldon". He looked at her a bit funny but signed away and Penny smiled brightly. "You know Vulcans aren't supposed to smile" he told her. "That's the human part of me she said with a wink" and went to change but not before she sent a text:

"_Moonpie… I have something for you" _

"_Penny…do not call me Moonpie… Doctor Sheldon Cooper"_

"_Can you come over tonight?" _

"_I do not have anything pending that I could not acquiesce to your request."_

"_Fine, come after 9 please. I will not be there for a couple of hours" _

"_Okay, goodbye then. Doctor Sheldon Cooper"_

Operation discovery was in full effect! How would Louis Lane go about this? She wondered as she made her way to wardrobe...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Step 1: Weaken the Shields… ****_I don't own these characters, just the ideas_**

Penny knew that he would be knocking on the door soon. She had even cleaned up the place in order to make sure he was comfortable, maybe this way he wouldn't mention her slip up at the restaurant the other day.

Today had been a great day she had auditioned and she looked great (albeit almost unrecognizable) in her costume and she was actually really looking forward to the competition. Just to see the face of the fans reacting to her costume would be great and hey no one would know it was her. Sure the guys would be there, but what were the chances?

Knock…Knock…Knock Penny, Knock…Knock…Knock Penny

Knock…Knock…Knock Penny

She found herself catching her breath as she reached for the doorknob. She fixed her long hair that needed to be washed after that wig was on for so long. With a quick look back at her mirror she turned the knob.

"Hey Sheldon"

"Hello Penny"

"Come in"

She found herself really looking at him tonight. Just as she had that day she took him shopping for his suit. Since then things had been different, hell they had been different for a while. His hair was longer and he had gotten a bit thicker. He arms looked strong under his shirt. His sleeves pushed up he stood with his arms crossed looking at her.

"Penny?"

She hadn't noticed before how really blue his eyes were, she slowly stepped closer to him to get a better look.

"Penny? Are you okay?"

His voice broke her spell, good thing because she was standing a bit too close for comfort.

"Huh? Yeah sure sweetie, I was just thinking about something, how are you?"

"Penny you said you had something for me? I do not need to remind you that I do not like surprises…"

"Here you go honey" She handed him the autograph she had gotten him. His bright blue eyes lit up again. She loved to make him this happy, that is why she bought him the transporter. She had bought one for Leonard too because she didn't want to draw attention to herself. When he broke it, her heart broke. She only wished she could tell him that it was a quick fix since she had one herself as a little girl and it has a factory defect that is easily repaired. She often thought about fixing it for him and surprising him but that would be too much.

"How did you get this Penny, it's not on a napkin, so how did…" "I saw him at the mall" she lied cutting him off.

"I am glad you like it honey" she reached out and touched his forearm. He flinched for a second but did not pull away. "Thank you Penny, you really are my friend aren't you?"

"Yes of course I am sweetie, why would you ask that?"  
>"It's just that, you are always there for me and I do not know how to process that, this is something that you could have given Leonard but you chose to give it to me, the napkin and the transporter too". The last part was almost a whisper; he was looking all over the apartment but at her.<p>

Penny found her face becoming a bit warm and closed her eyes and breathed, she needed to get herself under control if not this was going to blow up in her face. As she opened her eyes he was looking at her.

"Penny what were you just doing?" His arms were crossed again and tilted his head to look at her it was one of sheer curiosity.

"Nothing sweetie, I was just thinking about something, my head is hurting a little" she lied again. Having him this close to finding her out was making her stomach do flips. When did this happen?

"You did the same thing the other day at the restaurant Penny, I saw you"

"Were you watching me Sheldon?" Penny asked her tone a bit more breathy. She actually found it intoxicating that he had watched her, because she knew he alone would know what it was.

"N-n-no I w-w-wasn't watching you Penny, I just saw you" his feet were shuffling and his hands became animated as to distract her from the crimson that was starting to creep into his cheeks to match the hue of his shirt.

"Sheldon, it seems that you watch me a lot, always taking note of the men that visit me, how long I take on breaks, if I didn't know any better I would think you like watching me?" she moved closer as she asked this.

"Penny, don't be ridiculous, I was just noticing…"

"You seem to notice a lot of things about me Sheldon, why is that?" She covered the small distance between them and was close to him as she asked this. She was getting to him. Vulcan my tushy, he is a guy, granted a brilliant genius one, nothing normal about him, except this. Now for the touch test, she knew he reacted when she called him Spock, how about if she touched him, without touching him?

When he didn't answer, she walked past him letting her hip graze his waist a bit as she passed him, the small bit of contact sent a tingling sensation down her body. She reached up and felt the hairs on her neck at attention.

"I can say Penny that I do not know what you are speaking about, I was simply stating a fact"

He was rubbing his neck again, he was attracted to her his nerves were getting the best of him, she was getting to him. She smiled brightly again at him. She opened her fridge and poured two glasses of Yoo-hoo. She walked over and handed it to him.

"Since when do you like Yoo-hoo Penny?"

"I have always like Yoo-hoo Sheldon…chocolate is the best flavor" as she drank she watched his face, there was that eye twitch. She licked her lips as she finished up her drink. She could taste the bit of rum she had infused in the bottle when she bought it, nothing like a dirty chocolate drink. No way could she really drink it without the rum. She watched him rub his neck as she did this and shift a bit in her place. He drank and looked around as to avoid her glance, "This milk tastes funny" he said as he finished up the glass.

20 minutes later and four glasses of Yoo-hoo later, Penny had him telling her everything she needed to know about Spock and Vulcan practices. She softly encouraged him to tell her more as she had set up her phone to record the conversation.

He walked around animated, discussing things she could never get in the series or by reading a book, he was so well versed. She enjoyed watching him let loose like this.

"Penny…Penny…Penny"

"Yes sweetie?" he was leaning on the back of the sofa calling her name as he continued to talk. Then he got very silent and whispered, "Penny, there is also the way Vulcans mate. Sshhh"

Penny knew about Pon'farr, this was the Vulcan mating ritual. It was done every 7 years and it was when the blood boiled with lust, but she wanted Sheldon to tell her about it.

He sat now close to her on the couch, his face leaned against the back of the couch, he held up his long fingers in front of his face, as if he just discovered he had them. He smiled at Penny "Hi Penny"

"Hello Sheldon" She knew he was drunk, she might not get any more information from him, but what she did have was a gold mine so far.

"Penny, you are so _vaksurik" _He looked right at her eyes as he said this, a moment later, before she could answer, he passed out.

"You're beautiful too Moonpie" she moved to cover him with a blanket and he grasped her hand, he looked sleepily at her pulling her hand to his face, before drifting off again. Her body tingled at his warm touch, his breath on her hand. "Goodnight sweetie" she couldn't help it as she ran a hand through his hair that was a bit longer now than when she had cut it. She reluctantly pulled away and removed his shoes and let him sleep it off.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own TBBT. I just do this for fun. **_

_**To my funky faithful, **_

_**Thank you all for your kind reviews and your follows. I am sorry I kept you waiting so long. I have been super swamped with work. I will promise to get some more updated soon. **_

Chapter 6 "The Game is Afoot"

SPOV

"Danger!" he mumbled as he woke. Rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes he looked around.

He knew immediately that he was not in his bed. His back hurt and his head was pounding. He would need to tell Penny that the milk she gave him had gone bad. He could hear her sleeping in the bedroom. The gentle sound of her breathing was all the sound in the apartment. He adjusted himself and quickly did the same to the small blue loveseat. As he made his way out he bumped his knee against the coffee table and as he bent to rub the throbbing pain that was suddenly rising from his leg he noticed something peeking out from under the sofa cushion.

Even with his bleary eyes and pounding head, he knew what he was looking at. It was a comic book. He pulled on the corner and it fell into his hands. For a moment he thought Penny had somehow taken one of his comic books and he could feel the anger beginning to creep up his neck when he noticed the plastic that the book was ensconced in. It had a neat little label at the back that read:

_Property of Penny_

_#34 of 6149_

This was a custom made label, Sheldon could notice as he ran his long fingers over it. The colors of the letters matched perfectly with the cover of the issue in his hand. The numbers that were below her name clearly referred to a filing system, but how could this be? She could not possibly own comic books. Could she? This must be a joke she was preparing to play on him. His curiosity piqued and he looked around. He noticed that the place was cleaner than it had been even after he had cleaned it last. This was strange. Not wishing to wake her, he neatly placed the comic book on her coffee table clearly alerting her that he was on to her ruse to trick him if that was her plan. Giving into the pain in his leg and head, he went back to 4A to try and get the allotted hours of REM needed for the day to be salvaged.

If this was not a joke on her part to give him a comic book pretending it was hers, then he would have to give this some more thought. He would also have to think some more as to why he suspected that Penny was hiding something more than a comic book. She spoke Vulcan, of that he was sure. He was not as inebriated as she must have thought. When he called her beautiful in Vulcan she responded in turn. She thought he was beautiful, he felt the heat rise in his face and his body did that tingling thing that he had become accustomed to every time he encountered Penny. She had been right to ask him why he looked at her. He always looked at her. She was beautiful and she offered a glimpse into another world he had never been a part of. Now however he saw she also had more than a toe in his world as well. He was the smartest among his friends, it would suffice to say he would figure out what was going on with Penny and why she was hiding it from him. Why the façade?

He walked over to peer into her room; she had not closed the door but had instead left it ajar enough for him to see her sleeping form. He would not think too much about it, clearly she thought he would remain in his sleeping form until the morning, especially with all the rum she had fed him. Clearly that woman needed a lesson in bartending if she thought she could pass off rum infused Yoo-hoo without arising suspicion. He had played along; it had been fun to discuss Star Trek with her to see those beautiful green eyes of her light up as they discussed the rules of the Federation and how her voice dropped to a whisper when he mentioned Pon'farr.

Even now as he watched her sleeping form, her chest rising and falling with every breath, he found his own breath catch in his throat. Her soft blond locks fell around her face onto the pillow, he red lips parted slightly as she slumbered. He fought the sudden and uncharacteristic desire to reach out and touch her face. He suddenly felt like an interloper, he needed to leave. He turned to leave but not before seeing his shirt lying on the chair by her bed.

He had lost this shirt so long ago. He picked it up and immediately the smell of vanilla and lavender invaded his senses. The smell was uniquely Penny. He touched the shirt softly and put it to his face, breathing her in even more. She had kept his shirt. She had worn it. He had a working knowledge of the universe and everything in it, even if he didn't listen to Radiohead, he did know the different ways males and females showed they were attracted to each other. There was clear chemistry behind it, he had watched his sister and her friends for years and had plenty of reference. He placed the shirt back down the same place and way he had found it, even if his hand did twitch to fold it. Before thinking twice about it, he folded it neatly onto the chair. If his suspicions were right, she would notice it. The game was afoot and he hated to lose. He was going to figure Penny out and maybe figure out his own feelings in the process.

He knew what the question was; this brief time spent in the apartment had revealed more to him in all the times he had cleaned for her. She had somehow become sloppy in hiding these things from him, this was either a fluke or she had purposely done it. He needed to construct a hypothesis.

Did she have feelings for him? He backed out of the apartment, with one last look at his sleeping neighbor. He flushed at the thoughts that invaded his mind; it was Saturday night after all. Reinvigorated by his discovery, a small smile crept onto his face.

PPOV

Penny awoke to find a Sheldon-free living room. She was slightly disappointed that he wasn't there. She woke earlier than normal for a Sunday morning just to wake him for Doctor Who, she noticed he had straightened up and even rinsed the glasses they used the night before. She decided since she was up she might as well get some work done, but first thing is first, it was time for a shower. There was no way she was going to stay awake without one. She had been trying to cut down the coffee so the natural stimulation of cold water will have to do the trick albeit poorly in the long run.

She was making her bed when she saw it. There was Sheldon's shirt, folded neatly in the chair by her bed. Her eyes opened in panic. She looked around and walked to her closet, checking on her secret stash of memorabilia. She had hidden all her stuff behind a hanging shelf of shoes and unmentionables that she didn't allow Sheldon near when he insisted on tidying up her "swirling vortex of entropy".

Holy shit! What had he thought when he saw it there. There was no point trying to figure out what he would think. The man IS a genius. Even if he does act bat shit crazy most of the time, he is the smartest person she had ever met. Not even Leonard stacked up. She knew smart, her IQ was just a little south of 160. She had been tested in grade school at the insistence of her guidance counselor. She could not understand why everyone was so surprised. Her desire to be an actress however superseded any academic desire that however had not stopped her from attaining both her Bachelor's and Master's degrees online. The coursework had been brutal and required a lot more study and reading than traditional on campus classes. She had gotten derailed a bit in between semesters when Sheldon had introduced her to Age of Conan. She loved that game and even now on nights when she was alone she often looked longingly to her lavender colored laptop and imagined the quests she could be on with Sheldor.

She hadn't gone on campus because when she was with Kurt he had been a dick about her wanting to go to school so she secretly enrolled and did the work while he was "out auditioning" and by that she meant fucking any extra that crossed his path. When she finally realized that he was being unfaithful and moved, she just continued online finding the schedule was easier and it allowed for her to audition and work part time at the restaurant.

She knew he had seen the shirt; she walked over to it formulating a plausible explanation as to why she had it. She noticed immediately that she had not washed the shirt and it smelled like her, clearly he must have noticed when he folded it. "Shit!"

"It's not a big deal Pen, just relax. You are an actress, if he asks you just say it's your shirt and leave it be."

She knew he wouldn't buy that line. The shirt was vintage, that is why she knew he wouldn't but the line. She had searched for it online and hadn't found it anywhere. She traced the words with her fingers as she held it to her face.

She placed the shirt back in her secret hidey hole, reminding herself to be more careful. She showered and got dressed. Today was Sunday and the boys would be at paintball. She made breakfast and enjoyed playing back the interview on her phone as she stood and ate at her breakfast at her kitchen island. She looked over her living room again and noticed how clean she had it. She wondered if Sheldon had noticed. She had been really good about it lately. Letting her inner clean freak come thru, she had suffered so much living with Kurt, he had been such a slob. Leonard didn't care if he had to climb over a laundry room of dirty clothes to talk to her. She felt a pang of pity for the small man. Freud would have a field day analyzing his problems. Maybe that is why things hadn't worked.

No. That wasn't it. She knew why it hadn't worked. It was because she wasn't interested in the short geek from across the hall. She was hopelessly falling for the tall geek across the hall. She had been for a long time and this was the first time she could finally admit it to herself. She placed the rest of her uneaten toast on her plate when she noticed her comic out on her coffee table in plain sight.

The same feeling of panic spread through her body. She walked over to it and saw how carefully it had been placed in the center of the table. She knew she had cringingly stuffed it under the sofa cushion right before Sheldon came the night before. She had avoided that side of the sofa so as to not crease it or damage it. She quickly returned it to its place. Sheldon had seen it, there was no way that he didn't.

Her phone rang pulling her from her internal dialogue.

_Penny: hello _

_Phoebe: Darlin' its Phoebe _

_Penny: Hi Phoebe, you got any news for me?_

_Phoebe: They loved you darling. You are one of two left for the part. You are also the only female left. I think you are a shoe in! _

_Penny: Oh my Godric! That is fantastic! _

_Phoebe: The studio is setting you and the other two contestants at the hotel in San Diego. You need to be there this Wednesday for check in. _

_Penny: Okay, send me an email with the details, thanks again Phoebe. _

_Phoebe: no thank you hun, thanks for sticking with an old bitty like me. You are going places kid. _

Penny felt a little lump in her throat. Phoebe was a good woman and Penny had stuck with her out of loyalty. She had come through this time, it was hers to lose and Penny was intent to make it happen.

They said their goodbyes after talking a few more details about the conditions of the job. She would be paid by the studio from the time she was there until the conclusion of Comic Con regardless if she got the part or not and Penny was happy that everything would be paid for by the studio.

A quick search of her computer showed the details of the hotel and the specifics about the trip in full. She needed to drive herself and saw that it would take her approximately 2.5 hours to get there. She figured that she should leave way before the guys got on the road, that way she wouldn't have to explain her absence. She would work Tuesday night to make sure Sheldon got his food and then she would head home to rest and then hopefully get on the road early enough to beat the guys there.

She called the hotel and inquired about early check in and was told it would be fine so long as she paid the additional $20 fee. She agreed and said she would be checking in before 10am so the room would be ready. She was informed that it was a suite and not merely a room which delighted her. She hadn't stayed in a fancy hotel and looked forward to it. She felt good for the first time in a long time; she was finally making her way.

She knew she could always fall back on her degrees, get herself a proper job, a 9-5, but she still held out hope for more. Her patience was starting to pay off.

She heard the sound of shuffling outside her door and arguing that could only be Sheldon and the boys.

"Listen Sheldon, if it wasn't for me you would have been shot getting out of your car" Leonard whined.

She wondered how she ever put up with that annoying sound. It was really irritating. She immediately felt bad for Sheldon having to hear it all the time. She understood why Sheldon sometimes wanted to be alone, anything would be better than that constant prattle. This is why she drank so much when she was with Leonard, it was the only way those rose colored glasses came up long enough for her to enjoy her time with him.

"This is a mutiny I tell you!" Sheldon answered, he was clearly upset. She had begun to know the nuances of his voice.

She opened the door and saw them there dressed head to toe in their finest paintball gear. She stifled a giggle.

"Hi guys"

"Mademoiselle, you are looking effervescent this fine afternoon." Howard complimented her. She had gotten used to it and found it didn't really bother her all that much.

"Thank you Mr. Wolowitz, I take it you guys lost again to the Geology department."

"Those people are not scientists Penny; it is just a bunch of people playing with dirt and rocks." Sheldon testily answered.

"Well Sheldon that is not true" Penny countered, "Geology is the science comprising the study of solid Earth, the rocks of which it is composed, and the processes by which it evolves. Geology gives insight into the history of the Earth, as it provides the primary evidence for plate tectonics, the evolutionary history of life, and past climates. In modern times, geology is commercially important for mineral and hydrocarbon exploration and for evaluating water resources; it is publicly important for the prediction and understanding of natural hazards, the remediation of environmental problems, and for providing insights into past climate change; plays a role in geotechnical engineering; and is a major academic discipline." i

She finished off her answer so nonchalantly; she forgot just who she was talking to. I guess the idea of the trip and the possibility of being in a real major motion picture had caused her to have a brain fart.

They stared at her with mouths agape. Not a peep, not a word, just stunned silence. Sheldon of course had a very strange look on his face. She recognized that look as the "I knew it face." But he was still upset she had disagreed with him and began to argue about the importance of his work with opposed to those "rock" people.

Without missing a step he began "my work entails understanding everything in the universe, ergo the earth would be a part of that overall knowledge Penny, and hence I win."

"This isn't a contest sweetie" she answered her hand touching his arm. He did not flinch. For the first time in all these years, he did not flinch when she touched him. She felt a ripple of desire run through her as he kept his eye firmly latched onto hers. It had immediately gotten really warm in the hallway and she wondered if the rest of them had noticed the increase in temperature. By the shade of pink she was sure was now crossing her cheeks she knew she had to retreat back to her apartment.

"Well, see you later guys" she hurried her way back to her apartment, closing the door behind her and leaning into it. Her head leaned back against the cool door.

"That boy does things to me that not even a session of Kolinahr would help" she sighed.

_Tuesday Cheesecake Factory _

PPOV

She had managed to avoid seeing Sheldon yesterday as she worked an early shift and then headed for the gym for a much needed spin class. She got a massage and also a mani-pedi. She was going to make sure she looked great at her audition and that she glowed with confidence. Her mother had told her once that if she didn't love herself, no one else would love her. So she had taken that as a very special mantra. It was only logical she thought to pamper herself before a long trip; she didn't want to look ragged as she was in competition for a major movie. She had spent the rest of the night Sunday and Monday reading over her Star Trek notes and practicing her Vulcan and Klingon, a language was only good if you actually practiced it. No use in knowing it if you never brushed up on it.

As the boys piled into the restaurant, Cindy, the waitress Raj had hooked up with at her Halloween party nudged her that they were at her table and she sauntered over. Before she reached the table however she overheard the boys discussing Comic Con and one thing in particular.

"Sheldon, you are going to decimate the competition!" Leonard spoke, enthusiastically smiling at his tall friend.

Sheldon however unimpressed by the flattery simply answered in the affirmative as he pulled his chair out and sat down, "Yes I know Leonard; there is no one that knows more about Star Trek than I do. Not even at comic con."

"We are so going to rule!" Raj fist bumped Howard as they took their seats.

"We are going to get soo many Star Trek tail, there will be overflow I tell you." Howard practically drooled. She was glad there were cloth napkins at the table, he would need one soon.

Sheldon sat there bemused by his treasured acquaintance's remarks but before he could formulate a question, Penny stood in front of them.

"Hi guys" she smiled her thousand watt smile. "What's this about Sheldon besting the rest?"

"We entered Sheldon in a contest to win a producer credit and walk on roles for the sequel to Star Trek" Leonard excitedly answered.

Her brain was working at a thousand miles a minute.

"Holy Crap!"

i Wikipedia definition of Geology 2012/29/08


	7. Chapter 7

_**To my funky faithful: Thank you all for your kind reviews. I told you I would have the next chapter out sooner. I do not use a Beta and I am typing this on very little sleep, so if there are any minor mistakes I will correct at another time. Word shows no squiggly red or green lines, so I think we are good. **_

_**Again I don't own TBBT, this is just for fun. **_

Chapter 7 **'Let the Games Begin'**

PPOV

Leonard was filling in Penny on the contest. She of course knew all the details. She also knew that in all likelihood with her dumb luck she would get matched against Sheldon as there were only two finalists left for the part. She secretly hoped she would be up against Sheldon. The hairs on her neck stood up on end and she shivered at the thought of how he would react to seeing her dressed in full Star Fleet garb and made up like a Vulcan. She found herself immediately giddy at the thought. She imagined his eyes raking over her, his eye twitching. Oh she had this in the bag, the game was on and she was going to win. A small smirk crept onto her face at the thought of besting him.

She was going to win the contest and finally find out what made Sheldon tick. She had seen the way he looked at her. She knew he thought she was attractive:

'_No one can be that attractive and that skilled at a video game'_

His words still resonated in her head; she smiled remembering the arguments, the bickering, and the foreplay?

She knew when a guy was interested; she didn't need the degree in psychology that she had to know that.

"Penny are you going to stand there daydreaming or are you going to take our order?" Sheldon snapped her out of her reverie.

"Sure sweetie, I already know what you want so why don't you guys fill me in"

She jotted down their orders and quickly retreated to the kitchen. She put in their orders and looked back to the table to find them all animated about their plans for Comic Con.

She knew she had her work cut out for her, she just hoped that she would not crack before he did.

**SPOV**

She had not mentioned the comic book or the shirt. Sheldon wondered if she had even noticed. He ventured a glance in her direction. He admired the way she had her hair pulled off her neck, the long slop of it as it dipped to her shoulder. The nape of her neck, sprinkled with strands of hair that fell from her pony tail. When she had stood talking to them he had noticed the sweet scent that was unique to her, the same that he remembered inhabited his shirt. He wondered what the skin of her neck would smell like, what it would taste like.

'_Get it together man!'_ He thought to himself.

He was a man of science and she was invading his thoughts in a way he knew was not in any way friendly. He had never thought of any female like this. He found himself dreaming about her, thinking about her as he worked out his equations on his whiteboard. Wondering what her skin would feel like under his fingers, pressed up against him.

"Dude, look they have posted the pictures of the actors that you will have to face in the competition" Raj spoke as he pointed to the screen on his laptop.

There on the screen Sheldon saw the two that would be competing against and his mouth dropped open. There on the screen was the most vaksurik Vuhlkansu Kosu*i that he had ever laid his eyes on.

The guys were equally mesmerized by the woman that was on their screen, not as impressed with the larger more menacing Klingon that occupied the split screen.

Sheldon found himself admiring her uniform; she was wearing a blue Starfleet uniform, similar to that of Spock's however it was a bit longer however it did not leave much to the imagination. He immediately thought of Uhura in the newest incarnation of the film. However this woman was much shapelier and her hair dark, her ears, clearly visible from beneath her hair, were small and pointy, distinctly Vulcan. There was an air of familiarity about her. Something in the way she stood in the picture.

He pulled his eyes away as Penny returned to the table with their order.

PPOV

"What's that guys?" she asked hovering over Raj's shoulder as she placed his plate on the table, careful not to spill anything on his laptop.

"Those are two of the possible contestants that will be up against Sheldon in the competition we told you about." Leonard answered as he adjusted his napkin onto his lap.

Raj turned the laptop so she could see it and her mouth fell a bit as she saw herself on the picture. She looked great and by the looks of it, they could not tell it was her under that uniform.

"That's great, Sheldon will you be going as Spock again this year?" she could not help the flirtatious tone in her voice.

"Yes Penny, I will be donning the Starfleet uniform traditionally worn by Lieutenant Commander Spock."

"Well those fan girls won't know what hit them" she playfully shoved Sheldon's arm, letting her hand rest there, feeling his bicep flex slightly under her touch. He didn't pull away; instead he met her eyes and held them there, his breath becoming ragged. She saw the color creep into his cheeks and she would swear it was the same color as her face.

The guys were too busy ogling her on the screen to notice the moment that just passed between her and Sheldon. The way he was breathing, the way he held her gaze, she knew he had a deal, and she was it.

At first she thought this contest might be easy, she was starting to think she might not be able to match wits with him because she knew she had one thing working against her, she had her feelings and they were threatening to give her away.

It felt that the gravity in the room was even stronger than before. Sheldon would confirm that it wasn't possible. It was almost impossible to not touch him. Her hand lingered, his eyes wandered over her, she felt like one of his whiteboards. She squeezed his arm slightly, an unspoken acknowledgment. It was his one freebie; she would make him earn the next one. Sheldon was too arrogant to give into, on any level.

Seconds felt like hours until Howard spoke and shot the moment to shit.

"So what shot do you think I have with the hot Vulcan?" Howard asked as he dug into his not so Kosher pulled pork sandwich.

She saw what could only be described as disappointment flash across Sheldon's face, it was unmistakable. She slowly dragged her hand away from his arm her fingers slowly grazing his. Her legs were suddenly made of something besides flesh and bones. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. Kolinahr would help; it always did, well almost…

When she opened her eyes, she was back in the kitchen. She steadied herself against the kitchen table. She could close her eyes and still see his steely blue eyes boring into her, so many unspoken questions asked. For someone that always had something to say and was so articulate with his words, she found his capacity to relate so much with one look fascinating and exhilarating. She couldn't stay until morning, she would leave during the night and avoid any chance of running into him again.

SPOV

He managed to eat almost nothing. After that moment, that moment of delicious silence had left him craving only one thing and it wasn't on the plate in front of him. He had never been a physical man. He found that he could rise above primitive biological urges by the use of many techniques, Kolinahr being one of them. However there were times when that just would not do.

His body betrayed his mind. It was not often that it happened, but since he made her acquaintance he found it happening with more frequency much to his chagrin. He was a man of science, a new of his kind to usher in the bright future of tomorrow. Listening to his own thoughts now as he suddenly found his trousers to fit a little snugger than they had this morning felt like the exact definition of irony.

He lay in bed and stared at the ceiling in his room. He would have to concentrate; his friends were relying on him to win this silly contest. After seeing who he would be up against, he felt a sudden pang of guilt for having admired the actress auditioning as a Vulcan. These were times he wished he didn't have an eidetic memory, he remembered the swoop of her neck, the shape of her body, her long legs, her mouth. It was so familiar.

He didn't do familiar. He didn't forget anything. He had seen that mouth before. Those legs, that body, but it wasn't possible.

He sat up in bed and looked over at the clock. It was 12.30am.

There was no use in prolonging it any further, he needed to research now. REM sleep was not going to come this evening regardless. There was something else driving his curious scientific mind.

He put on his robe and house shoes and made his way over to 4B.

PPOV

She worked until closing and a shower was definitely in order.

It wasn't the ketchup spilled on her sweater.

It wasn't the sticky leftover margarita that splashed on her hair from a drunken bachelorette.

It was the ever growing need and heat that was building up inside of her. She could swear she could hear the steam come off of her as she let the water fall over her. It drowned out the world but did little to quell the need deep inside of her.

She breathed deep and tried to meditate, to clear her thoughts, to purge the emotions that were starting to become unbearable. She could not keep her hands from roaming her body as she thought of what it would feel like to have his hands on her.

Before she could do anything, she felt something. She always waited and respected his ritual; she always knew the knocks would be coming. Her heart thudded and beat faster as she exited the bath and made her way to the door. This time she would not let him even begin. She could feel him there on the other side of the door.

She opened the door to find him there, his hands balled into fists at his side, staring at the door.

"_Nashaut" _his voice was breathless; the greeting reserved only for mated Vulcans or close friends was barely a whisper. She could see his chest rise and fall faster as he waited, gauging her reaction.

"_Nashaut Sheldon" _

As she repeated the greeting, she allowed herself to step closer to him. She could almost feel his breath on her.

SPOV/PPOV

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"_I find myself unable to sleep_,"

"_As do I Sheldon_"

"_I am finding it difficult to find logic or reason to why I cannot_" he continued, allowing himself to step a bit closer to her. While other times he found it hard to keep eye contact, he was reluctant to relinquish it now. The green pools that stared at him threatened to drown him.

Their bodies were almost touching, their breathing uneven and strained.

"_How can I help you Sheldon_?" she asked her voice shaky and unsure.

"_I find myself overcome with an illogical desire to touch you, much like you did today_" as he said this he raised his hand and ghosted her face, her neck to her clavicle. He didn't touch her, he just hovered over her. She could feel the heat radiating off of his hands, his fingers.

Her breath hitched in her throat, her body tightened and clenched.

"_Vu_ii_ teporilau_iii_ me kosu_iv" he whispered as his lips came dangerously close to hers, she fought everything in her body not to reach out and run her tongue along his full bottom lip. His eyes were hooded as he looked for her reaction. She closed her eyes and breathed deeper, trying to steady her rising temperature. She could feel the heat pooling in her, hearing him speak to her in Vulcan had been a fantasy of hers, and to hear him whisper that she excited him was having the same effect on her as she was having on him. She said what she knew would either drive him away of take him right over the edge.

"I burn" she whispered

"My eyes are flame" he answered in turn

"My heart is flame" she spoke, her face looking up into his eyes. Her hand reaching closer to almost touch his chest

"Touching and never touched" his face dipped down

"Parted from me" she whispered.

"And never parted" he answered as his lips found hers, his movements desperate and full of a need greater than his understanding of the universe.

She thought the fire she felt before would be subdued; but his mouth on hers, his nervous and frantic need matched hers in every open and close of his lips, in every uncertain movement of his tongue just served to ignite it more. To take her to a place she had never felt before. Two forces clashing against each other. She bit at his lip, he suckled her tongue. She held his face in her hands, feeling the stubble that had taken over his usually angelic face. She enjoyed the way it rubbed against her as he devoured her mouth. He pulled away slightly and grabbed her hands from his face, she nipped at his lip, immediately missing the warmth of his mouth, and the loss of his kiss immediately saddened her. He lifted her hands to the wall and put his mouth to her neck, his tongue tracing the same path his fingers had ghosted earlier. She tasted like fire, like everything he had worked to repress and avoid his whole life. She tasted wild and uncertain but he wanted to lose himself in that wilderness of emotion with her.

He pushed her against the wall with even more fervor. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, the knot of the robe rubbing against her. His chest up against hers, his hands held hers over her head. His mouth was at her neck, his tongue tracing invisible paths only he would see; a map for later reference. She could feel his arousal as he ground into her, her legs parted and she lifted her right one and wrapped it around his left leg, pulling him closer to her if that was even possible. She wanted to touch him, but he held her hands tight on the wall. She pulled at him with her leg. She tried to speak but the words became gasps of passion. Too long had she repressed these feelings for her neighbor, even while trying to find logic in her dalliances with other men, she knew deep down he had a deal and that she was it.

A doorknob sounded and the trance was broken, the ritual ended. Hair was tamed, clothes straightened and breath was found once again.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" the small bespectacled man asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye from under his glasses.

Sheldon, from the sitting position on the stairs was the first to find words

"I heard a noise Leonard and came out to find Penny already investigating the sound"

She quickly followed "Yeah, turns out there was a cat in the hallway. I believe it belongs to the neighbor downstairs."

"Well, goodnight guys" she turned, he did not dare look back for fear of being pulled in again, and his force was stronger than gravity. She closed the door and stood there, she wanted to touch her neck, to feel where his mouth had been however she didn't want to mar the paths his tongue traced on her for fear of losing the warmth that was still there.

He waited a moment before he stood. While Leonard was already making his way into 4A, he did not want to risk the possibility that his roommate may get a proper look at his disheveled state. He also wanted to relish in the air that permeated with her scent. It invaded his senses and his mind. Her taste was still fresh on his tongue; he wanted to keep it there as long as he could. His lips were swollen from her kisses, from her teeth, his mouth still warm from her tongue.

It defied logic and reason, but it was a biological need, an imperative that would not be denied. He discovered a few more puzzle pieces that made up his wild and beautiful neighbor.

He found sleep came to him fast that night. She invaded his mind even in his sleep, he found it oddly comforting.

**Up Next….Comic Con…..aka 'The Clash of the Titans'**

_**A/N I am using a Vulcan dictionary to define some of the words used here. I apologize if there are any inaccuracies. **_

i Beautiful Vulcan Woman (loosely translated using Vulcan Dictionary)

ii You (Vulcan Dictionary)

iii Excite (Vulcan Dictionary)

iv Woman (Vulcan Dictionary)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: And so it begins…

The convention center was a cacophony of sounds. Penny wound her way through the throngs of people to meet with the representatives from the studio. She had woken up early to avoid the guys, especially Sheldon. She hadn't been able to sleep much the night before. Her hands wandered her own body trying to find the desperate release she craved and fell short of providing her with the delicious sensations their brief encounter had inspired. She didn't know how she would react seeing him so she decided to hit the road early to avoid the awkward encounter that would surely ensue. She was at the bottom landing of their apartment building when she had heard their voices in the hall and had to sprint the rest of the way to her car.

She was booked into a beautiful suite with bay windows and white sheets, the room screamed purity and she chuckled of how ironic it would be if she took Sheldon's presumed innocence in this same room. She was afraid that next time she was alone with him she would not be able to control herself. She had meditated this morning, had checked in and proceeded to practice her Kolinar, the more she concentrated, the more emotion seeped into her being with every breath in and out. The feel of Sheldon's mouth on hers, the tingle of his tongue on her skin, his pressing need against her center was her undoing. She found that even two cold showers could not drive away what she had been suppressing for so long. She needed her geeky neighbor; she could still feel his surprisingly strong hands on her wrists, his body covering hers. She wondered how he would feel buried deep inside her, their bodies joining in the throes of passion. With a quick glance at herself in the mirror she headed down to the convention's main floor where she now walked beside the studio representative that was filling her in of the last minute changes while eliciting half-hearted platitudes from Penny. After a quick tour of the facilities and some last minute touch ups from hair and makeup she was led to wardrobe where she was fitted into her costume. This time it didn't take as long for Jislane to get her into her costume. She felt complete as the small pointy attachments were added to her ears. Turning her head left to right, she had to admit that she secretly loved the way they made her look. She wondered the picture she and Sheldon would cut standing next to each other. Picturing how his eyes would rake over her form her breath caught in her chest and a warm blush crept over her already done up face.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary girl" the very perceptive Jislane asked as she caught the momentary flush that crept over Penny's face.

"I-I it's nothing, really, I'm just a bit nervous." Penny lied. It wasn't completely a lie, she was nervous but the contest seemed like a world away from the thoughts that were invading her mind right at this moment.

"Sure Penny but women only blush like that when they are thinking naughty thoughts!" Jislane laughed as she let Penny out of the room into the waiting area. The crowds had already gathered for Preview Night. She honestly had never known what all the excitement had been about. She liked her comics and enjoyed her Star Trek but she couldn't understand what the appeal was until that moment.

When she stepped into the landing area of the circular stage that stood at the center of the event hall she was flabbergasted at the looks she received from the crew waiting to open the curtains. She could hear the emcees from the studio working the crowd into a deafening frenzy. They chanted upon command, hooted and hollered and with every thunderous round of applause, the butterflies in Penny's stomach turned into a swarm of hornets threatening to overcome the calm exterior she attempted to represent. She opened and closed her fists; she took deep breaths and centered herself. She could hear the emcee announcing the name of the contestants and she heard Sheldon's name so she knew he was here as he spoke into the microphone correcting the emcee that he was "Doctor, Sheldon Cooper."

She smiled at this; Sheldon was always one to make sure everyone knew of his accomplishments, no matter how big or small. She could almost picture the face he was making when asked if he "was ready".

As the applause died down a bit at the request of the emcees, they began to explain the prizes the contest winners would receive as well as preparing the audience to meet the other contestants vying for the role. Penny looked over at the guy completely done up in Klingon garb. Penny had to admit 'Peter' looked good. At least that is what she thought his name was. She had caught it in passing when Jislane had been discussing their outfits. He bowed his head, acknowledging the silent battle that would ultimately lead to one of them realizing a dream while the other would wind up tending bar at a club or waiting tables at the Cheesecake Factory. Penny silently hoped Peter hadn't quit his day job because there was no way in hell she was going to lose this opportunity.

The curtains pulled away and the loud male emcee introduced Penelope Adams (that was her chosen screen/professional name). Penny slowly walked onto the stage and waved softly to the crowd. No expression on her face. She was Vulcan and emotions would not do. She then held up her hand in the gesture Spock had become known for, the crowd went wild. A quick glimpse at an awestruck Sheldon was all she needed to confirm that her portrayal was spot on.

The male emcee turned to Penny and stuck his microphone in her face asking her a series of inane questions. Was she ready, did she think she had a chance, etc.. Penny would have laughed except that she was to remain in character and held up her hand to stop the endless verbal diatribe.

"_Kroikah, hiyet!" _

"It seems Miss Adams has something to say." The emcee smiled and played to the suddenly subdued audience. Penny's words had their desired effect and the hall had quieted. They all stood, waiting and watching. She could hear the drums beating in her ears. She ventured a glance at Sheldon and saw his lips slightly parted and his breathing coming a little faster, it was obvious that the sound of her speaking Vulcan had the strongest effect on him and she wondered if he knew.

She closed her eyes momentarily to the intense gaze Sheldon was giving her; she could almost feel her knees weaken. She felt almost tawdry and hoped that he did know it was her, deep down anyway.

She shortened the distance between her and Sheldon in a few strides. She held up her hand and spoke directly at him.

"Nashaut, Sheldon Cooper."

"Nashaut, Miss Adams."

"Are you prepared for our puk-tor?"

"Ah" Sheldon answered in the affirmative. He was not backing down. Penny thought that by getting closer to him she might make him a bit nervous, seems to have worked against her as it took a moment for her to get her bearings.

"Then prepare for our battle Sheldon Cooper. There can be only one skilsu, logic dictates that I will be me." And with that she turned on her heel and walked back towards her place on the stage.

"Do you have anything to say about that Sheldon?" the emcee really wanted to get a response from Sheldon who looked a bit shell shocked.

"Fa-wak shroi ri nash-veh nemut zhitlar" Sheldon responded, his eyes never leaving Penny's.

_Shit meet fan_

_She was in trouble_

She cocked her eyebrow and sneered slightly at the lithe form of her now declared enemy and looked back over to the crowd. They were eating it up. The emcee went on the introduce Patrick aka the Klingon and he verbally spat some curses at the other contestant finalist standing with Sheldon. That finalist didn't seem as prepared as Sheldon was, so from what Penny could see, it would be her and Sheldon and their own Amok Time!

After the introductions and the verbal sparring she was to leave the area with Patrick as they were expected to work the crowd. She began to walk around and caught glimpses of all the things that held a prominent space in her neighbor's apartment. There were comic book artists, many of whom she knew some which she didn't. She visited the Doctor Who exhibit where she got a picture taken with the new doctor's companion as well as some Daleks. As she took her leave from that exhibit, she ran almost face first into the very strong form of Sheldon Cooper.

There were no niceties as he grasped her arm and dragged her behind an exhibit of a new movie about robot sharks and dinosaurs.

"What are you doing here" Sheldon almost whispered his breath short and ragged.

"What do you mean? I am a contestant here, we just met."

"I will have you know that we did not just meet, we met many years ago while you unpacked your boxes in the apartment across the hall from mine, but from what I can gather that young woman has been keeping secrets from all of us. So, I ask you again, what are you doing here _Penny_?"

**A/N: Translations:**

Nashaut: Greetings/Hello

Puk-tor: Battle/fight

Skilsu: victor/winner

Fa-wak shroi ri nash-veh nemut zhitlar: 'I will not listen to the words of my enemy.'


End file.
